Truth or Dare
by Anyanka0705
Summary: She was your average teenage girl....until she met him. Fluffy Feel Good Piece. No Angst here...yet.
1. Chapter One

_**Truth or Dare**_

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing. Joss owns everything...but I own the story.

**Summary:**

Your typical teeny-bopper story. Totally AU, everyone is human for now (heh heh). I know the boy next door, girl next door thing is very over done but I needed to get another fic out there. We'll see how this goes.

And now here's the story...

**Tagline: **It all started back in third grade. She was on his baseball team for the summer. He would pull her hair and she would make faces at him. It was love at first sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was the not-so-popular girl in school. She did well in school. She was always on time for class. She was also a tomboy. She was the only girl allowed to play sports with the boys at lunch. She was Buffy Summers. Boys never paid much attention to her. She paid too much attention to them. It was the reason she played most of the sports she did, to get near the boys.

By the time she reached high school, Buffy never had a serious relationship with any boy. To be realistic neither had any of her friends, but it was the one thing she wanted more than anything. She was tired of being 'one of the guys'. She wanted to be noticed for the girl she was and the woman she was starting to become.

Buffy Summers just finished eleventh grade. She was going to be a Senior, but first...summer holidays. She spent most of her time with her best friends Willow Rosenburg and Alexander Harris, Xander for short. This summer was going to be a memorable one. Not because none of them had any plans but to hang out with each other the entire time, but because it was going to be the summer that changed Buffy's life.

Willow, Xander and Buffy would spend most of their time hanging out in Buffy's room and talking. The rest of their time was spent either at the mall or taking walks to the park near where Buffy lived. Every other Friday they would go to 'teen dances' that were held at the local night club known as The Bronze.

It was one particular Friday, at the Bronze that changed Buffy's life. It was the day she met him for the first time, again. It was like a scene from a movie. She looked up from her seat in the Bronze and glanced across the room. Her eyes were met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She gave a tiny smile, unsure of what to do. The blue eyes smiled back. Buffy blushed. This never happened to her. Eyes never smiled back at her. She never received attention from eyes before, unless they were attached to some boy who wanted to play baseball or football with her. She quickly looked away and stared intently at her drink in her hands. She glanced back up, shyly and the eyes were gone. Her eyes darted around the room to catch a glimpse of where the baby blues had gone, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Lookin' for me, luv?" A voice said coming up behind her.

Buffy turned around in her seat to find the eyes looking straight into hers. She was at a loss for words and only nodded in response.

"Would you like to dance?" Asked the eyes, now holding out a hand in her direction.

Still at a loss of words, Buffy moved her hand into the hand belonging to the eyes and stood. She was led onto the dance floor just as a slow song began. Panic rose in her as she thought of the nearness of the eyes.

"Do you have a name luv?" Buffy merely nodded. "Are you plannin' on tellin' me or do I have to guess?"

"B-Buffy." She whispered.

"Well B-Buffy. Name's William but my friends call me Spike." The eyes now had a name.

"Spike?" Buffy managed to expel from her mouth, questioning the odd nickname.

"Yeah, s'long story. Maybe for another night."

Buffy's mind raced, _'Another night? He already wants to see me again? Awesome!'_

"You plan on seeing me again?" Buffy asked coyly.

"Well that all depends luv."

"On what?"

"On you. You want to see me again?" Spike smirked.

"Maybe." Buffy answered. _'Am I flirting? Since when do I flirt? Since this gorgeous guy with gorgeous blue eyes walked up to you and asked you to dance, that's when.'_

"Glad to hear that pet." Buffy giggled at the sound of the nickname.

"What's so funny luv?"

"You talk funny. You're all 'pet' and 'luv'. It's neat. I like it."

"S'the way we talk where I'm from."

"Oh. Well I like it." Buffy said shyly, placing her cheek against his shoulder and holding him tighter for the rest of the song.

When the song ended, the two released each other and walked to sit down. Buffy led Spike to the table where Willow and Xander sat patiently (not so patiently in Xander's case) waiting for Buffy and her 'friend' to sit down with them.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Spike." Buffy explained taking a seat next to Willow. "Spike, these are my best friends Willow and Xander."

"Cheers." Spike answered nodding his head in their direction.

"Cheers?" Xander scoffed.

"Xander..." Buffy warned. "Sorry Spike, Xander is sort of like my older brother and very protective. Xander, say hello like a nice person would." Buffy glared at him.

"Hello Spike. Make any wrong move and I'll pull out your rib cage and wear it as a hat."

"Ew. Xander! Really!" Buffy grimaced.

"Thanks for the imagery mate. I'll be sure to stay on your good side."

"So Spike, are you new in town?" Willow asked trying to avoid more confrontation from Xander.

"I used to live here but my family moved away. My dad wanted to move back here after my mom died and now here I am." Spike replied, sadness filling his eyes at the mention of his mom.

"I'm sorry." Willow whispered, looking down.

"No worries Red. It's been a year now. It's better." Spike touched her arm reassuringly.

"So..." Buffy said jumping out of her seat. "Who wants something to drink? I know I sure do."

"I could go for a soda." Willow agreed. "Xander, why don't you and I go get the drinks. We'll be right back." Xander had no time to respond before Willow grabbed his arm yanking him in the direction of the bar.

Buffy watched them leave and when she was sure that Xander was staying with Willow she turned back to Spike.

"So..."

"So..." Spike said. "We've met before."

"What?"

"I've seen you before."

"And I've seen you before. We saw each other, you came over, we danced and now...here we are."

"No. I used to play baseball with you when we were kids." Spike answered.

Buffy's faced scrunched as she tried to recall the memories of her younger years. Her eyes opened wide with realization when she remembered him...William...was now Spike. He looked so different. William had grown up. His hair was bleached. His glasses were gone. Gone was the geeky boy who played in right field. Here before her was Spike, and he was hot.

"You were little William?" Buffy tried to hold back a giggle.

"Yeah, I was geeky William...and I remember you Buffy Summers." Spike said with a grin.

"You've...changed."

"That I have, luv. So have you."

"Did you know who I was when you asked me to dance?"

"I had a hunch that I knew you. I didn't know for sure until you told me your name. I was hoping that you still lived here. You were the only memory I had of living here when I was younger."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Willow and Xander came back just in time to break the awkward tension between the two. Xander pushed his way in between where Buffy and Spike were sitting to give Buffy her Diet Coke.

"Here you go, Buff."

"Thanks Xander." She said still looking at Spike with wonder in her eyes.

"Um...did we interrupt something?" Willow asked shyly, placing Spike's drink in front of him. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a Coke.

"Thanks Red." He said taking the drink but watching Buffy from the corner of his eye.

"You alright Buffy?" Willow questioned.

"Yes." Buffy said snapping out of her daze. "We were just talking is all. Thanks for the drinks."

"So Spike. Are you going to be staying here long?" Xander said, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah. I'm enrolled in Sunnydale High for the fall. I'll be graduatin' with you guys."

"So you're here for the summer too?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, pet. I'm here for the summer." Spike settled his baby blues on her hazel ones.

"Good."

"Who feels like dancing?" Willow piped up.

"I could go for a dance." Spike answered.

"Sure. Why not?" Buffy responded.

"Xander?" Willow asked.

"I think I'll stay here. Watch the drinks." Xander grumbled.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Willow said following Buffy and Spike to the dance floor.

As they reached the dance floor, the song changed from fast to slow. Willow felt like a third wheel and excused herself from the floor. Buffy and Spike stood awkward for a few seconds and decided it was best to stay there and enjoy the slow song before both of them had to head home for the night.

As the song ended, the two separated and made their way back to the table where Willow and Xander were waiting. Xander stared at the two with ire filling his eyes.

"It's getting late. We should get home." Xander said bluntly.

"It's only eleven o'clock Xander. It's still early." Willow replied.

"It's late and I'm tired. I want to go home."

"Well I guess we should go then." Buffy said with a defeated look. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then Spike."

"Buffy, do you have to go? I can drive you home if you want."

"That's sweet Spike, but I really should go with Xander and Willow. Here, let me give you my number and you can call me. We'll hang out this summer, okay?" Buffy said grabbing a pen from her purse. She wrote her name and number on Spike's hand.

"Alright. We'll hang out. I'll call you." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it. "I'm so glad you never moved away." He whispered.

"Goodnight Spike. I'll wait for your call." Buffy said turning to walk to the door.

"Goodnight Buffy." He whispered as he watched her walk away.

This was definitely going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter Two

He played with the piece of paper in his hand, debating on what to do with it. As soon as Spike got home he wrote Buffy's number on a piece of paper careful not to lose it accidentally by washing his hands. She seemed to be interested. Little Buffy Summers, interested in him. It was his dream come true since before he could remember. When he was back in England he couldn't think of dating any girl but her. No girl could ever compare. And now, here he stood with the phone number of his dream girl in his hand and he didn't know whether to call her or not.

'_It's not like she was drunk when she gave it to you. She was completely sober. She meant to give it to you.'_ He thought to himself._ 'What if it's a wrong number? I'd be so devastated. She would never do that. Would she? So much time has passed since we last saw each other maybe she is like that now. Maybe she just give out a wrong number to guys. Maybe she's not interested in guys. Maybe she likes girls. No. Couldn't be with the way she was dancing with me last night. She gave me the right number. She meant to give me the right number. I'll call her. What time is it? Eleven o'clock. Good time, not too early not too late. Okay here goes.'_

Spike unfolded the paper once again and made his way to the phone. Just as he reached for the receiver, the phone rang. Spike picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Spike? Is that you?" Came the voice on the other line.

"Yeah. Buffy?"

"Guilty."

"How'd you get my number?"

"There's this little thing here in America called 411. I mentioned it was a new hook up and voila! Instant phone number. You don't mind do you?"

"No. I don't mind at all. I was just going to call you in fact."

"Uh huh, sure you were."

"I was. I swear. Well I just won the large debate in my head on whether or not to call you." Spike explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you decided now. I was supposed to be heading out this afternoon, so I decided to call you now in case you tried and I wasn't home."

"Oh, okay pet."

"You see I was supposed to go...but Xander and Willow have kind of ditched me. So I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the movies with me instead?"

"Are you asking me out Summers?" Spike asked with a large grin crossing over his face.

"That all depends actually." Buffy responded coyly.

"On what?"

"On if you are agreeing to go..."

"You got it Summers. What time shall I pick you up?"

"Really? Um, okay. How about one o'clock-ish? I just need some time to get ready and stuff."

"I'm sure you don't need that much time."

"Oh you have no idea. I'll give you my address and you can come and get me." Buffy said blushing.

"Are you still living on Revello?"

"Yes."

"Then I remember where you live."

"Kinda creepy Spike. You stalking me or something?"

"I told you. You were my one fond memory of living here when I was younger. I remember everything about you. Your laugh, the way your nose wrinkles when you think hard about something, where you live, everything." There was silence coming from the other end of the phone. Buffy was speechless. No one had ever spoken to her that way. She was not used to being the object of someone's affections, she was used to being the one giving the affection.

"Buffy? You still there?" Spike questioned.

"Um...yeah." She said clearing her throat. "I'm still here."

"You okay?"

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before...ever."

"Well you'd better get used to it."

"Spike...?"

"Yeah, luv?"

"Be here at one, okay?"

"I'll be there luv." He laughed silently. "With bells on." He added. Spike hung up the phone grinning. He was going to be with Buffy Summers if it was the last thing he did this summer.

**AN: I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. I just felt like I was taking forever to get something out and needed to GET something out. I hope you like it even though it's just as taste. Don't know when ther next one will be up.**


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Buffy and Spike walked towards Revello Drive. They talked of old times, they talked of times forgotten and they talked about what they did during their time of separation.

"So do you have some girl waiting on you back in England?" Buffy inquired.

"Nah. No girl." Spike sighed.

"A boy then?" Buffy asked with a giggle in her voice.

"What! No!" Buffy laughed at the look of horror on Spike's face.

"What? It was a fair question." Buffy shrugged. "So no one then? In the whole time you were gone you managed to date no one?"

"There was this one bird, but she was nothing really. A real space case in any respect. Wasn't what I was looking for."

"And what are you looking for?"

"I thought that was obvious." Spike said quietly as they reached Buffy's house. Buffy looked away from him and walked up the steps to the front door.

"Well this is me."

"Yeah it is. I had fun at the movie Summers."

"Me too. Who would have thought I would enjoy a movie about prostitutes with guns."

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Nah, you know I enjoyed the whole nakedness thing and gore. Just what a girl wants to see on the first date."

"Is that what this is? A first date?" Spike looked into her eyes, his filled with hope.

"Isn't it? I thought we clarified that when I asked you."

"You just can't be too sure sometimes. Well I had fun. Thank you for a wonderful time." Spike reached for her hand and brought it to his mouth for a chaste kiss. Buffy blushed as she thought of how actually kissing him might make her react. Spike pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I'll call you."

"Sure you will." Buffy teased.

"I will, you can count on it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A week passed. Spike called Buffy but wasn't able to do anything with her. Her mother decided that it was the best time for a mother/daughter bonding trip. Spike was left to hang out with his family. But as luck would have it, Willow and Xander invited him out a few times. The weeks passed slowly. Spike waited in anticipation for Buffy to come back.

The day she was due back, Spike tried to be patient and wait for her to call him, but patience wasn't his greatest virtue. He picked up the phone and began to dial her number. At the last number he hung up the phone. What would be better than calling, but to show up at her house unexpectedly? Spike grabbed his duster and slipped on his boots and made his way to Buffy's house.

As he walked up the walkway to her house, his courage started to dissipate. He stood on the front step for what seemed like hours deciding whether or not he should knock.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy arrived home from her trip with her mother dead tired. She walked right up to her room and plunked her suitcase on her bed. As eager as she was to unpack and relax, she was more eager to run to Spike's house and see him. But the unpacking needed to get done. Her mother had said so, very pointedly, outside her room not five minutes ago.

Buffy finished putting her things away and ran down the stairs. She found her mom in the living room watching television.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" Joyce replied, eyes still captivated by the program on the TV.

"I'm going out."

"Alright dear. Just don't be too late."

'_That was easy.'_ Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy made her way to the door, grabbing a light sweater. She opened the door only to be surprised by a doubly surprise Spike.

"Spike!" Buffy yelped, pulling her and him outside and closing the door, so not to startle her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were coming back today. Thought about calling but seemed so impersonal. Wanted to see that you were back for myself."

"Oh. Well here is me. I'm here. All 100 Buffy."

Spike grabbed her tightly and pulled her close in a hug.

"I missed you luv."

"Spike, I was gone for, like, a week." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"I know but it felt like for-bloody-ever." He said pulling her tighter.

"Spike?" Buffy whispered, no answer. "Spike?" She breathed.

"Yeah luv?" He said reveling in the fact that she was there in his arms.

"Oxygen...becoming an issue."

"Oh right." He quickly pulled her away and looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm happy to see you too. So, what's new around here? Anything new and exciting happen while I was away?"

"Not really. I hung out with Red and the Whelp for a bit every now and then. Had to spend lots of quality time with my da'. That was a trip and a half."

"I see. So what's the plan for tonight? Anyone getting together? Anyone hanging out?"

"I dunno. We've just been flying by the seat of our pants the last week luv. I guess we could get together with the others. What d'you have in mind?"

"I was thinking friends, my room...little slumber party. Mom won't mind. No school and plus there's a spare room for you guys."

"Alright let's get inside and get this party started. I'll ring my da' and everyone else and then I'll help you get things ready."

"Thanks Spike. This is going to be fun. I can't wait." She said hugging him quickly.

Buffy turned to the door and opened it. The two blondes entered the Summers' residence. Buffy bounded up the stairs stopping halfway and turning to look at Spike.

"Spike?" Buffy looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah luv?" He said looking up at her.

"Have you ever played Truth or Dare?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AN: Sorry it has been so long to update this. I have had an extreme case of writer's block. The story is going in a completely different direction than I had anticipated it to go. The characters are running away with the story.**

**If you have any suggestions at all please let me know. Title your email subject "Truth or Dare Suggestion"; otherwise I'll just chuck it.**

**Also sorry this is so long. But some people were asking for an update and here it is. Not great but it's something.**

**I'm sorry if I don't update often but I'd rather not update often and get the story how I want it than update and have it be less than I want. I'm sure most of you will agree with that.**

**Anyways, sorry and I hope to update sometime in the summer.**

**AJ**


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though...**

Xander, Willow, Spike and Buffy were all gathered in Buffy's room. PJs were on and popcorn was popped. Xander was sipping on a soda, Spike was checking out Buffy's music selection and Buffy and Willow were on Buffy's bed...planning.

"Oy! What are you two hens cluckin' 'bout?" Spike said looking over his shoulder catching the two girls with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Nothing." They both replied in unison followed by giggling.

"Those faces don't look like the faces of nothing...they look like the faces of the cat eatin' the bird."

"Graphic much Spike?" Buffy wrinkled her nose and slipped over next to him. "Spikey?"

"Betty?" She slapped his arm lightly. "What was that for?"

"Betty! Jerk. Now you're in for it."

"In for what, exactly?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"You wanna tell them or should I?" Buffy asked Willow.

"You go ahead. You're more excited about it than I am."

"Tell us what?" Xander said joining the conversation and sitting between Spike and Willow.

"Well, we want to play a game." Buffy stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm game...for a game that is." Xander quipped.

"What's the game luv?"

"Truth or Dare."

"What? No way." Xander said getting up to leave.

"C'mon Xand. You have to play. Please?" Buffy said pouting her lip and driving Spike half insane.

"Fine." Xander sighed, sitting back down in his abandoned spot. "But I'm not dressing up like a girl again!" With that, Spike's head shot up looking quizzically at his male companion, causing Xander to blush furiously.

"Yay! Let's play! The rules are 'there are no rules.' Anything goes. Got that Spikey?"

"Ya, I got it. Betty." He said earning a glare from her.

"Okay who is first?" Willow asked.

"Willow, why don't you start by asking Spike?" Buffy suggested winking inconspicuously at her female cohort.

"Um, ok. Spike...truth or dare?"

"Truth. I got nothing to hide."

"That's right man, play it safe." Xander told him.

"What do you think of Buffy on a scale of One to Ten? Ten being very dateable and one being you'd rather poke your eyes out with a paperclip."

"Yuck to the graphicness Wills."

"Xander you're such a wuss."

"So Spike? What's your answer?"

"I guess I'd have to say a ten."

"You guess?" Buffy said raising her voice.

"Well luv, we've already been on a date haven't we. Not much of a question there now is it?"

"Well when you put it that way."

"Buffy, you know what this means?"

"Shut up Wills." Buffy warned.

"Spike likes you and..." Buffy's elbow shot from her side into Willow's. "Ow!" What was that for?"

"Sorry. Must have slipped." Buffy said blushing.

"And what, pray tell, was that all about?" Spike questioned.

"Nothing." The two girls answered in unison once again.

"Xander it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"What? It's not my turn. Are you sure? It's gotta be someone else's turn. Spike? A little help?"

"Sorry Mate, I just had my turn. It's your go now."

"Come on Xander, just pick your truth and get it over with."

"How do you know I'm gonna pick truth? I could pick dare. I could feel daring tonight."

"Xander..." Willow said putting her resolve face on.

"Fine. Truth."

"_I never pick truth..."_ Buffy mocked in a high pitch voice.

"I never said 'never' I said I 'could' pick dare. Not that I would."

"Whatever Xand. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Buffy quickly asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I've..."

"I'm not talking about your mom, or a kiss on the cheek to your cousin. I am talking full on mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue contact."

"Well there was this one time..." Xander got quiet in his speaking and no one could understand him.

"Speak up! We don't speak mumble!" Spike barked.

"No." Xander sighed. "I have never kissed a girl like that. Besides, can't you get diseases from that? Seriously? I mean there is a disease specifically called the 'Kissing Disease' why would someone want to when they could get that."

"You can't get diseases from it Mate."

"He's right and besides, it's kinda nice. It feels nice, when it's the right person."

"_You've_ kissed a guy like that Buffy? When? Who? What? Huh? This is too much. Who?"

"Nu-uh...not my turn!"

"Actually pet, it is."

"What? No. What? Really?"

"For real. It's your go. Now truth or Dare, luv?"

"Dare." Her three friends all 'oooh-ed' and 'ahhhh-ed' in unison.

"What? If I didn't pick dare, we wouldn't be living up to the games namesake now would we? C'mon give it to me." Buffy sat up waiting for her dare to come.

Willow sat for what seemed like hours trying to pick out the perfect dare for her friend.

"Okay! Buffy, since you are such an expert on kissing...I dare you to kiss Spike, on the lips, tongues optional. Think of it as an experiment, if sparks fly, it's meant to be."

"You can't be serious." Buffy said with a very red face.

"Um, do I get a say in this?" Spike raised his hand.

"No. Why? Are you complaining? Just sit back and enjoy the pleasure that is Buffy."

"Enough." Buffy sighed. "Are you okay with this?" Buffy asked turning to Spike.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"I'm glad that you are doing this so willingly." Buffy glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just prefer things to happen more naturally, 's all."

"Naturally? What do you mean?" Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Nevermind, let's get this over with." Spike sighed moving forward for the dare.

"Sweet. I'll time you guys. Ten seconds? Thirty Seconds? What do you think Xander?"

"I don't care, just get on with it."

"Ok thirty seconds it is."

"Whatever, let's do this." Buffy said moving closer to Spike.

Spike moved closer to Buffy. Their eyes locked together in a silent agreement that this was really going to happen. Buffy closed her eyes, eagerly awaiting Spike to close the gap between them. Buffy felt the touch of his hand on her cheek and pressed into it, relishing the feel of him so close to her. Spike moved closer until their lips were almost touching and he could feel only her breath on his face. Buffy parted her lips and moistened them ready for contact. Having waited long enough, she moved forward connecting the two.

At first it was just a peck on the lips, but seconds later Buffy slipped her tongue out to graze Spike's lower lip, pleading for entrance. He obliged and tongues mingled together. Buffy's hand moved from her position on her lap to play with the hairs at the nape of Spike's neck.

Willow looked at her watch and back at the blonde couple. Xander stared in wonderment. This is what frenching looked like? He would definitely have to try that sometime.

"And...time. Guys?" Willow looked at Spike and Buffy but they were obviously too involved in their kiss to realize that Willow and Xander were even still in the room. "Spike? Buffy? Guys!"

The two finally broke apart at the shout of the redhead. Both still had eyes closed and both were panting heavily.

"Well it's about time." Xander whined.

"Xander, why don't we go get some more popcorn."

"But I don't wanna."

"Xander." Willow's resolve face fell into place again.

"Fine. Let's go." The two friends exited the room leaving the blondes behind lost in their own haze.

"Hey..." Buffy breathed and they both opened their eyes.

"Hey yourself." Spike replied.

"That was..."

"Yeah. It was."

"Buffy?" Buffy jumped as her mom called thru the door. "It's about time for you and your friends to get to bed, don't you think?"

"Um, okay Mom. We'll just clean up first."

"Okay sweetheart. Night."

"Goodnight Mom."

"I should probably go."

"You're leaving?"

"Well your mom said...and it is getting late."

"Oh right. Time for bed. Well if you have to." Buffy turned away from Spike.

"What's wrong luv?"

"Nothing. No. That's it? We kiss and it's all fireworks and bells and whistles and you have to go? Could you at least give me something, a crumb, to tell me you at least felt something there too?" Buffy said turning to face him.

"God, luv. Felt something? I felt emotions I didn't know were even possible when you kissed me. I just don't even know what they were. Felt something? I felt everything pet."

"Wow." She breathed.

"So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Get some rest now." Spike said leaning in to kiss her again, but placing the kiss on her cheek instead. "Night luv."

"Night." Buffy stared at him as he walked out the door to get to the adjoining room. After he was gone she was staring still. She didn't even hear Willow walk in the room and start talking to her.

"Buffy!" Buffy was startled from her thoughts. "So spill." Willow said eagerly sitting next to her best friend.

"What?"

"Tell me everything. Well I already know there were sparks. You could see them thru the door still after the kiss. But how was it?"

"Amazing."

"Well I got that much from the stars in your eyes. But tell me, were there tongues? Cause I swear there was lots of head movement." Buffy grinned a Cheshire Cat grin and giggled at her friend.

"Willow, I never kiss and tell."

**AN: How's that for a fast update? Two chapters in two days? Don't expect anything else for a bit now though. This chapter was really easy for me to write cause most of it is from personal experience and I just tweaked it to make it fit Buffy and friends. Alright so Review and let me know what you think!**

**AJ**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the storyline, that's all mine.**

"Spike?" Buffy asked from her position on the swings in her backyard.

"Yeah luv?" Spike was sitting on the porch watching her.

"Wanna do something different tonight?"

"What d'ya mean pet? You don't want to spend our usual night sitting in front of the telly with your mum or in Xander's basement with him and Willow? Cause I tell ya I'm up for all that fun." The sarcasm was dripping out of his mouth.

"Well yeah. I mean let's do something exciting." She said getting up from the swing and walking sensually over where he was sitting. She straddled is lap giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Well then what do you have in mind?" Spike placed his hands on Buffy's hips, smirking at her.

"Come on. Let's go. It's just getting dark and that will make it better." Buffy stood up and reached out for his hand pulling Spike up to stand right in front of her, nose to nose.

"Pet, just being with you makes anything better." Spike leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by the giggling coming from her. "What's so funny luv?"

"You." She said in between giggles. "That was so sweet but so cheesy Spike."

"Cheesy huh? You sure know how to ruin a moment Summers." Spike backed away from her and walked to the gate at the back of the yard. "So where are we going?"

"Spike. Don't be mad. It was cute. Honestly. I'm just not used to all of this. I'm not used to the compliments. I'm not used to the remarks that are supposed to be sweet not corny. I'm sorry." Buffy darted over to where he was standing. "Please, I'm really sorry. I'm just really not used to it."

Spike hesitated for a moment and then turned back to look at her. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Buffy was shocked at first, but settled into the kiss easily as he eased up on her arms making the embrace more comforting than aggressive. Buffy pulled away, gasping.

"Spike..." Buffy whispered.

"Luv?" Spike gazed hopefully into Buffy eyes.

"Let's go." She said pulling him out the back gate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand down the street, stopping occasionally to give each other a peck on the cheek or whisper sweet nothings in their ear. Spike slowed to a stop when he realized where they were.

"Luv? What are we doing here?"

"Come on...are you afraid? It's just a graveyard. Nothing to be worried about."

"You didn't answer me. What are we doing here?"

"I just thought it would be fun. I mean we are always hanging out in such boring places, Xander's basement, my room, my living room. I just thought we needed a change of pace. Maybe a little excitement."

"There's nothing exciting about graveyards. I actually find them kind of creepy."

"Aw Spikey. Are you scared of the little graveyard? Afraid something might jump out of the ground and grab you?" Buffy pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on. It'll be fun. Just for a bit. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you." She stepped on her tip toes and kissed him briefly before turning to head through the gate and into the graveyard.

Spike shook his head slightly and reluctantly followed Buffy.

"You're gonna be sorry if any of that actually comes true pet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll be sorry if something does jump out of the ground and grab me."

"Funny."

"What can I say? I'm a funny guy." Spike continued to follow Buffy thru the graveyard darting his eyes from side to side. "Did you see something?" Spike stopped walking and grabbed Buffy's arm to bring her to a halt.

"What? No. You're just imagining things Spike."

"No I swear Buffy. I saw something over there. Something moved over behind that building."

"Spike, don't be such a baby. There's nothing there."

"I think there was. There's something following us luv. I really think we should leave. We shouldn't be disturbing the dead anyways."

"How is walking through a graveyard at night disturbing the dead? Seriously Spike you're being totally paranoid about this."

"I told you I didn't want to do this. But what do you do? You force me to come along with you. Let's just go luv. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Just a little bit further Spike. There's this cool crypt I want to show you."

"A crypt? Seriously? You think I'll be okay in a crypt when I'm freaking out right here? I'm going back Buffy, whether you're with me or not." Spike turned around and started to walk back.

"Spike! Come on. It's just a bit further. Spike! Spike?" Buffy called out as Spike disappeared from her sight. "Spike!"

Buffy rushed toward the direction that Spike took off in. She turned behind a mausoleum just in time to see something jump at Spike.

"Spike! Look out!"

Spike turned around to Buffy's voice just in time to see something coming toward him. The something landed on top of him and he fell back into a headstone. Spike struggled underneath the creature.

"Buffy! Help me!"

"Spike! I'm coming." Buffy rushed to Spike and tried to pull the creature off of him. It turned around and glared at her with yellow eyes. Buffy was taken aback and stepped away from the creature.

"What are you?" She gasped.

The creature laughed and bared its sharp fangs to her.

"Are you...? No. It can't be. They don't exist. Vampires don't exist." The creature turned back to Spike ignoring Buffy and eyeing its next meal. "Get away from him." Buffy said firmly.

"I'm thinking no, but that was really a very nice try."

"I said get away from him."

"And snack on you instead? Gladly."

"That's what you think." Buffy stepped back gaining her footing. She pulled one hand back and threw it forward into the vampire's face, her fist landing square into its nose. The vampire went flying backwards hitting the side of the mausoleum with great force. Buffy stopped, gaping in the direction of the vampire. What was with the super strength? Where the frilly heck did that come from?

The vampire rose from its position on the ground and lunged at Buffy. Buffy quickly stepped aside causing the vampire to fly past her and fall to the ground. Buffy turned to a nearby tree and pulled a branch from the side of it and turned back to the vampire that was still lying on the ground. Buffy stepped over top of it and glared at it.

"This is for hurting my boyfriend." She said before driving the branch through its heart. It instantly turned to dust, leaving a shocked Buffy in its wake.

Spike got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah. What was it?" Spike asked. "Its face was all messed up."

"I think it was a vampire Spike. That's not what I'm talking about though. Did you see what I did? I totally totalled that thing. It's gone and all because of me."

"Luv? What's going on?"

"I don't know Spike. But I think I know who might." Buffy made her way to the gate of the graveyard and to the only person she thought would know anything about what was going on.

**A/N: Sorry again that this took so long. I am mad-crazy at work and I also have more urges to read fiction than to write it. Some really good fictions to check out if you want to are: A Pirate's Like For Me by Addie Logan, Childhood Trauma by Ultrawoman, Daylight by Addie Logan and The Road Home by Gina Mary.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Buffy and Spike raced thru the streets of Sunnydale hand in hand.

"Buffy, where are we going? What the hell happened back there? Will you stop!" Spike grabbed hold of her arm and brought her to a stop.

"Spike! What are you doing?"

"What's going on pet?"

"I don't know. I am as lost as you are Spike."

"Where are we going luv?"

"There's a guy that I know. He's into this kind of stuff. He knows about...things. He might know about this. He might know why I have this sudden strength." Buffy said continuing her walk down the street.

"How do you know this bloke? Can he be trusted? I mean, if he knows about vampires he can't be all good right?" Spike moved to her side, mimicking her stride.

"He's um, the librarian at the high school. And," she interjected before Spike could say anything, "He's also a friend of my mom."

"Librarian? And this guy will help us?"

"I hope so." Buffy stopped briefly, her hopeful eyes gazing into Spike's bewildered blue ones. "Come on. We're almost there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy and Spike stood outside the door waiting patiently after Buffy had rung the doorbell.

"Just a moment," came a muffled voice from inside. Moments later the door opened to reveal a man in his mid-forties dressed in a tacky Hugh Hefner look-a-like jacket. Spike couldn't help but smirk.

"Buffy? What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? Who is this you've brought with you?"

"Hi Giles. This is my boyfriend Spike. We kinda need your help. Can we come in?"

"Of course you may." Giles stepped aside to let the two youths pass over the threshold. "What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, closing the door behind them.

"Maybe we should sit down first." Buffy suggested, leading Spike to the couch in Giles' sitting area.

"Of course. May I offer you a refreshment? Some tea perhaps?" Giles made his way to the kitchen, but stopped at the sound of Buffy's voice.

"Actually, we're fine Giles. We just need to talk to you."

"Oh I see." He walked over to the teens. "What can I help you with?"

"Giles, Spike and I were walking thru the cemetery tonight and we were attacked."

"Dear Lord Buffy! Are you alright? Why in Heaven's name did you come to me about this? You should contact the police." Giles sat down on the nearest chair.

"Giles! The police can't help us. We weren't attacked by a person."

"Well if it was some sort of animal, you should go to a doctor and be checked out."

"Giles! It's wasn't an animal."

"What are you saying?"

"I think that we were attacked by...by a vampire."

"Oh dear." Giles removed his glasses and began to wipe them on his robe. Buffy stood from her spot next to Spike and moved toward Giles.

"Tell him 'bout the other thing luv."

"What other thing? There's more?" Giles quickly put his glasses back on his face as if putting them on would help him hear Buffy more clearly.

"Well Spike got attacked by the vampire and I...I kinda jumped in to save him. Giles I totally kicked the vampire's butt. Like, I mean, I wailed on him. He was flying thru the air and everything! It was like I had Super Powers or something. Do you have any idea why?" Buffy turned to Giles.

"So you fought this vampire then? And defeated it?" Giles asked avoiding her question for the time being.

"Yeah. It was weird. It was like I just knew what to do. I just knew how to kill it." Buffy said pacing.

"Buffy perhaps _you_ had better sit down."

"I'm fine Giles. I just want to know what's going on. Why did I know exactly how to kill it?"

"Both very good questions. If you'll sit down, I shall explain everything."

Buffy sat on the couch which was next to her now and places herself beside Spike again. She held his hand with hers as he absent-mindedly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Fine Giles. I'm sitting. Now will you tell me?"

Giles took a deep breath and sighed heavily before beginning his explanation to the blondes before him.

"Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires...it is her destiny, if you will, to rid the world of evil. When one Slayer dies, another is called to take her place. Buffy, I do believe from what you you've just told me that, you are the new Slayer."

Buffy sat in silence absorbing everything Giles had just told her.

"Buffy?" Giles asked, very concerned that she had not yet said anything.

"Luv? You okay?" Spike squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Um...what?" Buffy whispered.

"The Watcher's Council," Giles continued, "sent me here knowing that a new Slayer would be emerging once the last one had, well...I never would have imagined I would have met her already." Giles muttered to himself glancing at his Slayer who still had said almost next to nothing. "Buffy do you understand what I have told you?"

"I think so. I'm a Slayer?" Giles nodded. "I fight evil?" Another nod. "You're my...Yoda?" Spike smirked at this.

"In a sense, I suppose you could call me that. I'm your Watcher actually. It's part of my job to train you to fight the vampire and other demons of this world and others. It is your job to fight them."

"Other worlds? Wow. Um this is a lot to take in. I think I should go." Buffy stood wearily and headed to the door mumbling a 'thanks', or what sounded like a 'thanks' and closed the door behind her.

Spike rose from his seat on the couch.

"I should probably go after her. Make sure she's okay."

"Very well. But, um, Spike is it?" Spike nodded. "Take care of her. And please ask her to stop by tomorrow so we can talk more."

"I will, but I make no promises." Spike headed out the door of Giles' flat. "Thanks Watcher," he said with a nod and shut the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Giles made his way to his telephone. He picked up the receiver, dialing as he removed his glasses once more and pinched the bridge of his nose. The voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Quentin?" Giles said pausing briefly before adding, "I've found her."

**AN: Wow. An update huh? Madness! I'm gonna try to get some more up but I make no promises. I have classes starting at University again in a week so it might be a bit. I'm going to be super busy Stage Managing two shows this year. Anyways, please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I know this took forever and a day but I have had no time to write anything fun with all the papers and tests and projects I have to do for my classes, plus Stage Managing the shows at my University. Anyway, here is the new update. There may not be another one for another looonnnnggg while. Enjoy!**

Giles waited in his house for Buffy to arrive. He was quite worried about his new Slayer, especially with her reaction to the news the night before.

Buffy stood hesitantly on the other side of the door to Giles house deciding on whether she was going to go in or not. Going in, meant opening herself up to this new world and accepting the fact that monsters roamed the earth. Staying outside meant that no one would protect the world from those monsters and she could live a normal life. The main point being that she lived. She wasn't risking her life night after night, day after day to save the world.

She breathed in deeply preparing herself for her move when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Buffy jumped and turned around ready to defend herself against the predator behind her. She was met with blue eyes belonging to a startled blonde.

"Whoa, luv. It's just me." Spike said raising his hands up.

"Sorry," Buffy said relaxing. "I'm just jumpy is all."

"Understandable. Are you just going to stand out here all day or were you planning on _entering_ the house anytime soon?"

"I'm...I don't know what I'm doing. You should make this decision for me. This is too hard Spike."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I give you the power to do so. You get to make my decisions for me from now on."

"Well if you insist...but if I do that, we will be heading away from here and finding the nearest closet..."

"Never mind. I'll make my decisions from now, except this one."

"Luv..."

"I know," Buffy sighed. "I'm going. I'm doing this for the common good and not for the benefit of me. See, this is me being selfless." Buffy knocked lightly on Giles door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moments later Buffy was seated in Giles house yet again. Giles entered the living room with tea and cups in his hands.

"So Buffy..." Giles began as he sat down on the chair in front of Buffy. "I am assuming that you have decided to accept your destiny and..."

"Giles..." Buffy cut him off. "Yes. I have made my decision and I've decided that I want to learn more about what I am."

"Very good. We will have to begin training immediately. We have much time to make up for." Giles stood up making his way to his book shelf.

"Training? Like...training? What do you mean?"

"We have much to do Buffy, we have lost so much time already."

"But I already know how to kill the freaky foreheads. I stick a stake thru their heart. How hard can that be?" Buffy looked to Spike for support.

"That is true but there are many things we need to work on Buffy; precision, strength, agility to name a few. You may have the skills required to kill the demons but you need to learn to tune your senses to them, be fast enough in fighting and decision making so that you do not get killed in the process..." Giles stated removing his glasses.

"Ok Giles. I get it. Training equals a less dead Buffy. I am very down with that." Buffy sighed. "So when do we start?"

"We should start as soon as possible. Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Giles placed his glasses back on and continued searching through his book shelf.

"Well Spike and I..."

"Luv, I think we can reschedule. This is a little more important."

"I guess I am free. What time and where?"

"One o'clock in the library at the school. Wear clothes that you can move in."

"Check. Mov-ey clothes. Anything else?" Buffy asked standing and pulling Spike up with her.

"No I should have everything else that we need at the library." Buffy and Spike made their way for the door. "Oh, and Buffy..." Giles said turning around to look at Buffy. She turned back to him as she reached the door. "I understand that Spike was there when you discovered this. It is completely unorthodox for others to know of your identity, but this was unpreventable. However, please do your best to see that no one else finds out who you are. It could be dangerous."

"Can I tell my mom?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But..." Buffy started.

"Buffy if the demon world were to find out who you were they would get to you by any means necessary. That includes going after the people you love."

"Don't you think it would be better for my mom to be prepared in that case?"

"The more people that know, the more dangerous it is for you, your family and friends. Please do not tell anyone."

"My mom is going to wonder about things though. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"I can offer reasons for after school activities once school begins."

"What about before school starts again?"

"I think we can convince your mum that we are spending lots of time together. She'll buy that for reasoning. No worries luv. We can come up with reasons for staying out late." Spike purred into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Er, well yes. Spike seems to have that covered for you. Good...good. So it's settled then. You'll meet me at the library tomorrow and no one else will find out about your identity." Giles said gathering the tea cups from the coffee table and making his way to the kitchen.

"Fine. No one knows but Spike. I'll see you tomorrow Giles."

"Very good. Buffy, be careful."

"I will." With that said, Buffy and Spike exited.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What have I gotten myself into?" Buffy sat on the step of her back porch.

"What do you mean luv?" Spike asked taking his place next to her on the step.

"I mean, at the beginning of the summer the biggest thing on my mind was what kind of nail polish I was going to wear with what outfit. Now I have the weight of the world sitting on my shoulders and everything else just seems so..."

"Tedious?" Spike offered.

"I was going to say small, but that works too. Why me? Why did they have to choose me? I'm not so special that I had to have this placed on me."

"You are special, pet. Anyone else would have turned this down in a second. That's what I love about you. Sure you struggled with it a bit, but you made the decision to do it regardless of the consequences." Spike noticed Buffy staring at him. "What?"

"You love me?" Buffy said wide-eyed. "But we've only been together for like a month, and...and I don't understand. You love me?"

Spike hung his head rubbing the back of his neck then returned his gaze to Buffy.

"When I left before, you were the only thing I remembered about this place. I couldn't get you out of my head. You were a constant thought in my head. Then to come back and find you again...I can't even describe it pet. I used to think it was just a stupid crush that resurfaced from our childhood but today when you chose to accept this Slayer thing and do it 'for the great good' I realized it. I was in love with you more than ever. You are an amazing woman Buffy and I love you. I don't expect you to say it back if you don't feel it but, yeah, I love you." Spike breathed heavily and waited for Buffy to say something.

Buffy sat there with the 'deer in the headlights' look on her face for sometime. A million emotions crossed over her face.

"Buffy? Now would be a good time to say something."

"I can't deal with this right now." Buffy got up and walked to the door of her house.

"Buffy!" Spike stood, his voice stopping her in her tracks. "I'm sorry if I scared you pet but..."

"Stop. I just can't deal with this right now. This is the last thing I needed. After everything that has happened in the last day how could you pick now to tell me this?" Buffy snapped. She saw the hurt look on Spike's face. "I'm sorry. I just need time to process this, everything. I'm sorry." Buffy entered her house and slammed the door leaving Spike still standing on the porch. She leaned against the door and slid to the ground sobbing. _This has to be someone's idea of a cruel joke._

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss and ME owns it all...sigh.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I could apologize until the end of time. But honestly I don't feel that bad about it cause I have had way too much on my plate as of late. I just moved into a new house this weekend and I am up to Edmonton for 3 weeks before coming back to Lethbridge. I finally graduated from University so I might be able to update a little more frequently...depending on how much time my new job Stage Managing for a theatre company allows me to have.**

"Wow." Willow sat across from Buffy on her bed mouth gaping.

"Yeah." Was Buffy's only response.

"Wow."

"I know."

"I can't believe that he said that to you."

"I know Wills. He loves me."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I don't even know what love is." Buffy sighed. "And then I freaked. I just had to get as far away from him as possible. I just couldn't deal. Do you think he'll hate me?" Buffy glanced up at Willow with tears brimming in her green eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's probably hating himself right now."

"Why would he hate himself?" Buffy's eyes went wide.

"Well, you ran from him. He's probably kicking himself for telling you." Willow stated.

"Ah! I've messed things up royally haven't I? I didn't know what else to do."

"I don't know what to tell you Buffy. You should talk to him though."

"I can't." Buffy shook her head.

"Why not? I'm sure that he's needs some re-assurance that he isn't going to lose you because of this."

"He's not going to lose me. I just freaked. I still want to be with him. I still like him. It was all just too much...with this and the vam...er...uh, the, uh, vans." Buffy struggled to cover up her 'almost' slip up.

"Vans? There are vans now?" Willow questioned.

"Aren't there always? They aren't a new thing. Been around for years." She said, a little too casually.

"Buffy, is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"What? No." Buffy laughed nervously. "What would there be that I'm not telling you?"

"Well you're acting strange. And I know that this thing with Spike is big and all, but that can't be the only thing that has you freaked out. I know you better than that."

Buffy sighed again looking down at her hands. For some reason right now they were strangely appealing.

"Buffy? We're friends right?"

"Of course." Buffy answered quickly.

"I've known you for you for years and I've never kept anything from you. I am pretty sure that it's likewise for you, until now. I know when you are hiding something from me. I'll leave it up to you when you want to tell me. Just remember, I'll never judge you. I'm always your friend, no matter what."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally Buffy looked up from her lap with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Buffy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel so bad about this. I just wanted to be kept in the loop you know? It's okay if you don't feel you can tell me right now..." Willow said quickly, trying to erase her friend's tears.

"Willow, you have no idea. But you're right." Buffy declared through her tears.

"I am?"

"I have been keeping something from you. But first I need you to stay quiet until I am finished and save your questions until the end. Okay?"

"Sure. That's no problem. You can tell me Buffy, no judging here, I swear." Willow vowed.

Buffy took a deep breath and placed her shaky hands on her lap.

"I found out this week that I am a Vampire Slayer." Buffy said a little too calmly for Willow's taste.

"What? Buffy there are no such thing as..." She stopped at the look on Buffy's face. "Right, I'm stopping. Continue."

"There _are_ vampires and I am the one chosen to fight them. Don't ask me how the whole thing works, cause I don't even know yet. The other night Spike and I were walking through the cemetery and this vampire attacked us and, I...well...killed it. Dusted it. Poof. The only person I could think to run to was my Mom's friend Giles. He knew all about this stuff and told me that he was actually sent here to find me by the Council of Watchers...which from what I can tell is a bunch of old stuffy English guys...anyway, he is here to help me kill the vampires and other baddies that I may come across." Buffy took a much needed breath and looked Willow right in the eyes. "Any questions?"

Willow sat looking at her friend, her mouth wide open. A million thought trains were speeding through her mind, the only one she could grab onto was, "Oh."

Buffy laughed at her perplexed friend.

"That's all you have to say? Oh? I would have thought you'd have more than that to spout off."

"I'm adjusting, absorbing...now reacting. What? Vampires are _real_? That explains the high crime rate in Sunnydale and the loads of 'missing persons'...but they are real?" Buffy nodded. "And you fight them?" Buffy nodded again. "And Spike knew before I did?"

"Wills, I would have told you earlier but Giles told me I'm not allowed to. You have to swear you'll never let him know that you know about this. I wasn't supposed to tell a soul. I can't even tell my mom. That is going to kill me. You know I can't lie to my mom...and if she knows she'll be in danger and...Oh my god! I just totally put you in danger now, what was I thinking? Wills you need to forget everything that I told you!"

"Buffy!" The blonde stopped her rambling and faced her friend. "First...breathe." Buffy took a deep breath and released it. "Second, I can't exactly forget the fact that there are vampires. It's kind of big news you know? Third, I'm not in danger. I don't see how being friends with the person who does this for a living...sort of, can put me in danger. I'd think it would be better cause I have an inside connection to the protection, you know?"

"I didn't think of it like that Wills. But that still doesn't mean that you can go blabbing to Giles that you know. And no walking by yourself at night! I am walking with you wherever you have to go at night from now on." Buffy stated matter-of-factly.

"Buffy you can't be there to protect me all the time. Besides you can't show favouritism, if you are out there only protecting me then what about everyone else?"

"Well they can just fend for themselves."

"Even Spike?" Willow questioned.

"Yep. I mean no. Grr...Willow, that was dirty. Only you would find a way to bring the conversation full circle to what we were talking about earlier. That was low."

"I know." Willow smiled proudly.

"Willow," Buffy sighed. "I don't know what to do about him."

"Talk to him Buffy. That's the best you can do. Let him know that you haven't given up on him."

"I never did."

"Maybe, but you need to let him know that."

"You're right. I'll talk to him. Thanks Wills, and I'm sorry for keeping the vampire slayer thing from you. Just please do 'not' tell Giles or anyone. It could be very 'of the bad' if you do."

"I won't tell a soul Buffy. I swear."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

**A/N: I figured I should really finish this story since I left it for about 3 years now without an ending and that's not fair. So here goes. See if I can salvage this thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss and ME owns it all...sigh.**

_Previously on Truth or Dare:_

"_You love me?" Buffy said wide-eyed._

"_I love you." Spike breathed heavily._

"_I'm sorry. I just need time to process this, everything. I'm sorry." Buffy entered her house and slammed the door leaving Spike still standing on the porch. She leaned against the door and slid to the ground sobbing. __This has to be someone's idea of a cruel joke._

_....._

"_I found out this week that I am a Vampire Slayer." Buffy said a little too calmly for Willow's taste._

"_Willow," Buffy sighed. "I don't know what to do about him."_

"_I won't tell a soul Buffy. I swear."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours had gone by of phoning Spike every 15 minutes and still there was no answer. She did not leave things with him in the best of circumstances but she needed to make amends. She needed to let him know that even though she wasn't quite at the same point he was, she still felt for him. She still wanted him...she still needed him.

Calling wasn't doing anything. She needed to go see him. Buffy grabbed her jacket and headed through the door to find him.

It was already dark outside. Buffy began to worry. Spike was upset and vulnerable. Anything could have happened to him. Any_thing_.

Instinct took over Buffy's body and she found herself making her way through one of the many cemeteries this town had to offer. It finally dawned on her why such a small town would need so many graveyards when there were so many vampires around.

Minutes later she heard a noise from off in the distance. Before finding out about her '_destiny' _she would have brushed it off and kept walking along her merry way. But now being a Vampire Slayer she felt the impulse to further investigate any noises that crossed her path. Good thing too, it sounded like a scuffle just behind one of the mausoleums. Buffy rounded the corner of the building to find two vampires cornering an unsuspecting female.

"Ahem, two against one...seems a bit unfair to me." Buffy quipped. One of the vampires turned his head slowly and glared at Buffy, the other not taking its eyes of the original prey.

"Well if you think you can even the odds why don't you join us silly girl? Not like it will matter much anyway." Buffy smirked at this. _True, it won't matter 'cause I can kick both your asses from here to Sunday by myself _Buffy thought to herself.

"Alrighty then. But let's be quick about this. I'm a bit pressed for time right now." Now both vampires were staring at her. If they could salivate (and she wasn't sure if they could or not) they probably would be.

"Oh I'm sure we'll get this over with quickly. But your time really won't be of any concern once we're done with you." The mouthy vampire growled at her while the other made its way behind her to block her in.

Buffy looked to the female victim, "If you are going to leave, now would be the time."

"But, what about you? Should I go for help?"

"And tell them what? There are vampires and they are attacking some girl in the cemetery? Just run now, I've got it."

"Thank you." With that, the girl ran off.

"You're welcome." Buffy muttered moving her eyes back to her surrounding enemies. "So we gonna fight, or are you just gonna dance around me all night?"

The silent vampire took this as an invitation to jump her from behind. Buffy turned in time with a round-house and the vampire flew off in the other direction smashing into a nearby tree. The mouthy vamp let out a loud roar and flung himself on Buffy's back allowing the mute time to recover. Buffy spun around with the vampire attached to her. This was accomplishing nothing. She bent over full force flinging him over her body and down to the ground. He landed with a thud directly in front of her. Buffy quickly grabbed for the nearest tree branch she could find and shoved it into the vampire. Too small, the twig snapped as it made contact. _Damn,_ she thought _so much for innovation_.

The fallen vamp pushed himself back up stalking towards Buffy. She backed away slowly. She didn't realize she had lost track of the other 'mute' vampire. She carefully crept backwards never losing eye contact with the vampire in front of her, consequently running into something hard behind her. It wasn't a building or a tree though. It was solid and cold. Buffy turned slowly to see the mute vampire standing behind her grinning assuming a victory over the tiny blonde.

The vampire grabbed Buffy around the chest, locking her arms against her body. Buffy struggled against him and the mute finally spoke up.

"I love it when they wriggle. Gets me all hot a bothered before the kill. Makes it all the more enjoyable." Buffy wished he had kept his mouth shut. She preferred the silence over the perversity.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll remember that next time I kill one of your kind. No foreplay, just the big finale."

"Kill one of us? You don't look like you're in any position to be killing anyone sweet thing." The perverted vamp whispered in her ear. Buffy cringed. His words making her want to vomit.

"Ugh, please! You obviously have no idea who or what you are dealing with."

"Well please, enlighten us." The mouth vamp spoke up again from his spot in front of Buffy. "Who or what are you that you think you can take us on?"

For a second the perverse vamp loosened his grip just enough for Buffy to break free. She took off in a sprint dodging gravestones as she ran, looking to her sides for an object, something to help her out. She spotted it. She made her way over to a bench and smashed her leg through it. She grabbed a stray piece of wood and darted behind a tree to wait for the vamps to come find her. Predictably they were not too far behind.

"Come out, come out wherever you are.' Sing-songed the mouthy vamp. "You ran off before we could finish our conversation."

Buffy could sense them nearing the tree she was behind. Seconds later there was a snap of a tree branch a few feet away from her. She stepped out from behind her tree, startling her predator. She used this brief moment of surprise to shove the make-shift stake through the mouthy vamps un-beating heart.

"What the...?" The perverse vamp caught up just as his partner turned to dust.

"I told you, you have no idea who you are dealing with." She stalked toward the leftover vampire and glared at him with such intensity that it would have sent shivers down the spine of any living person. The vampire's eyes widened and just as spoke and plunged the stake into his chest."Ever heard of a Slayer?"

The vampire's eyes bulged out and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he turned quickly to dust landing wordlessly on the grass. Any trace of his realization blown away by the slight breeze. Buffy let out a breath that she had been holding. She bent over to steady herself, placing her hands on her knees. She dusted herself off from her battle, stood up straight and sighed. After seconds of quiet contemplation of what just took place she remembered her initial reasoning for being in the cemetery tonight.

Spike.

With that, she was on her way again looking for her Spike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Apologies to those who were hoping for an earlier update. Life got complicated and then life was without technology for a while. I am trying to salvage this and make it have a proper ending instead of a cop-out one or just leaving it. I hope this chapter suffices for now. I have a lot of ideas going through my head for how I want this to go, let's just hope the characters will let me go with them. Again, apologies to those who were reading and never got to finish. I am finishing this for you guys. ;)**

**Peace out mortals.**

**AJ**


End file.
